Beri Aku Waktu
by lianclouds
Summary: "Alangkah bahagianya pria yang dicintai oleh yeoja selembut dirimu. Seandainya aku dapat merebut cintamu dari Siwon ," Ucap Kyuhyun/"Kyuhyun, percayakah kau bahwa cinta akan tumbuh oleh kebersamaan? Oleh waktu yang cukup lama?" Tanyaku akhirnya. Kyuhyun mengangguk./KyuHee/SiBum/GS/OOC


Beri Aku Waktu

Main Cast : Kim Heechul, Cho Kyuhyun  
Cast: Choi Siwon , Kim Kibum  
Genre : Romantic  
Type: One Shoot  
Disclaimer : cast milik diri masing masing,,dan fic ini milik saya

Baru saja aku memasuki gerbang kampus ketika mataku menangkap dua sosok tubuh yang berjalan beberapa meter di depanku. Kibum dan Siwon . Wahai, betapa mesranya! Tangan mereka saling menggenggam. Langkah mereka begitu lambat seolah mereka sedang menikmati udara pagi yang segar. Duh! Mengapa pula hati ini mesti merasa iri? Cemburukah aku? Pada siapa? Kibum? Atau, pada kebahagiaan mereka? Entah. Kugelengkan kepala, mencoba tabah. Oh, kuatkan aku Tuhan…. Jangan biarkan aku dibelenggu perasaan ini. Aku yang membuat keputusan itu. Aku pula yang harus menanggung akibatnya.  
Perlahan, aku terus melangkah. Adegan mesra di depanku tak lagi kuperhatikan. Aku harus bisa melupakannya, tekadku sambil mengalihkan pandang ke sebelah kanan. Beberapa mahasiswa tampak sedang bersenda gurau di pelataran parkir yang luas. Hmm, berapa lama hari-hariku tak lagi seceria mereka? Berapa lama aku berkubang dalam kolam kesepian?  
"Heechul!" Aku menghentikan langkah dan menoleh. Kyuhyun. Pria itu tersenyum lembut. "Rajin sekali kau pagi-pagi sudah datang."  
"Kau juga," Ujarku balas tersenyum.  
"Iya, kita sama-sama rajin."  
"Baiklah!" Aku tertawa sambil melanjutkan langkah. Kyuhyun menjejeri langkahku.  
"Heechul, pagi cerah seperti ini tapi tampangmu muram sekali. Sepertinya aku tak pernah melihatamu gembira. Ada apa? Masih memikirkan Siwon ?" tanyanya.  
"Entahlah, " Aku angkat bahu. "Aku sendiri bingung. Kenapa aku masih saja mengingatnya?"  
"Itu tandanya kau masih mencintainya." Kata Kyuhyun.  
"Maybe." Aku berhenti di halaman gedung Fakultas Hukum. Duduk di bangku kayu yang terletak di depan ruang senat.  
"Alangkah bahagianya pria yang dicintai oleh yeoja selembut dirimu. Seandainya aku dapat merebut cintamu dari Siwon ," Ucap Kyuhyun sembari duduk di sampingku. "Apakah seluruh ruang di hatimu hanya untuk Siwon ? Apakah untukku tak ada ruang yang tersisa?" Tanyanya lirih.  
"Aku Tidak tahu, Kyuhyun"  
"Aku sungguh-sungguh, Heechul."  
"Sudahlah, Kyuhyun. Kita bersahabat saja dulu." Elakku lalu bergegas bangkit memasuki gedung Fakultas Hukum.

Kuliah hari ini sama sekali tak dapat kuikuti dengan baik. Kata-kata Kyuhyun terngiang di telingaku. Kyuhyun yang baik dan penuh perhatian. Haruskah aku menerima cintanya? Haruskah dia menjadi tempat pelarianku? Oh, tidak…..Aku tidak mau bermain-main dengan perasaan orang lain. Aku tidak mau melukai hatinya. Kyuhyun terlalu baik.  
"Heechul, jangan lupa nanti ada 'Bedah Buku'." Suara Kyuhyun mengejutkan aku. Aku hanya mengangguk. Akh, Kyuhyun ….pria itu memang seorang pria yang baik dan pintar. Tidak hanya itu, sikapnya, tingkah lakunya mencerminkan seorang yang taat pada agamanya.  
Dalam setiap kegiatan di kampus dia tak pernah absen. Dia pula yang banyak membimbingku untuk lebih dekat pada Tuhan, terutama setelah hubunganku dengan Siwon berakhir. Yah, kadang aku berangan seandainya Siwon adalah Kyuhyun. Tentu aku masih menikmati masa-masa indah bersamanya. Tapi, rupanya Tuhan menghendaki lain. Siwon bukan pria yang dipilihNya untuk mendampingiku. Ada jurang pemisah di antara kami.

Siwon seorang penganut agama Budha yang fanatik, sedangkan aku begitu meyakini agama Islam. Tidak mungkin bagi kami untuk bersatu lebih lama lagi. Terlalu banyak resiko bila kami tetap ngotot menjalin hubungan kasih. Apalagi, masing-masing dari kami tak bersedia melepaskan kepercayaan yang kami anut untuk kemudian memeluk agama lain.  
Maka, sebelum akar cinta melekat lebih dalam, aku memutuskan tali kasih itu. Kendati, aku masih sangat mencintainya. Dan, Siwon tampaknya mau mengerti. Kamipun berpisah baik-baik.  
Tak lama setelah perpisahan itu, Siwon menemukan penggantiku. Kibum, mahasiswi kedokteran yang cantik itu berhasil digaetnya. Begitu mudah Siwon melupakanku, tapi mengapa aku tidak bisa melupakannya? Apakah benar cinta seorang wanita lebih abadi daripada cinta seorang pria? Atau, aku yang terlalu mencintainya?

"Heechul!" Ada yang menyentuh lenganku. Aku tergugu. Lamunanku buyar. Kulihat Kyuhyun sudah berdiri di hadapanku.  
"Melamun, lagi?" Dia tersenyum. Aku ikut tersenyum lalu bangkit dari dudukku. Ternyata, kuliah sudah usai. Dosen Pengantar Sosiologi telah keluar dari ruangan.  
"Ayo, kita ke kantin!" Ajak Kyuhyun. "Bedah Bukunya masih 1 jam lagi," Lanjutnya. Aku hanya mengangguk.  
Di kantin, aku melihat Siwon dan Kibum. Akh, mengapa aku selalu merasa cemburu melihat mereka? Betapa sulit menepis cinta ini.  
"Heechul, berapa lama kau akan bertahan dengan keadaan ini?" Tanya Kyuhyun. Dia ikut melihat ke arah Kibum dan Siwon .  
"Aku tidak tahu," Ujarku merunduk, memperhatikan isi gelasku.  
"Kau menyiksa dirimu sendiri, Heechul." Ujar Kyuhyun. "Izinkanlah aku untuk memupus bayang Siwon dari hatimu. Aku ingin meniti hari bersamamu." Lembut suara Kyuhyun.  
Aku diam. Bagaimana mungkin, Kyuhyun? Batinku pilu. Aku tidak mencintaimu. Aku tak pernah merasakan getaran aneh saat kita berduaan seperti ini. Tapi, dengan Siwon …Oh, apa yang harus kulakukan, Tuhan? Apakah Pria ini memang pilihanMu?  
"Heechul," Kyuhyun menggenggam tanganku. "Apakah aku tak punya harapan untuk mengisi ruang di hatimu?"  
"Aku…..," Kutatap Kyuhyun. Ada pijar cinta di sana. Penuh kelembutan dan kemesraan. Akh, aku harus mengusir bayang Siwon dari hatiku. "Kyuhyun, percayakah kau bahwa cinta akan tumbuh oleh kebersamaan? Oleh waktu yang cukup lama?" Tanyaku akhirnya. Kyuhyun mengangguk.  
"Kalau begitu, beri aku waktu untuk belajar mencintaimu. Barangkali esok atau lusa sedikit demi sedikit aku bisa mencintaimu." Ujarku datar.  
"Akh, Heechul ….tentu saja aku akan sabar menantimu. Berapapun lama waktu itu, aku tak akan keberatan." Mata Kyuhyun berbinar bahagia. Genggamannya makin erat, sarat oleh cinta.  
"apakah selama ini aku salah dalam memilih cinta?apa yang membuat mata ku buta akan seseorang yang begitu mencintai ku?kenapa selama ini aku mengharapkan orang yang sudah jelas-jelas tidak mencintai ku?tapi sekarang aku akan mencoba untuk mencintai orang yang juga mencintai ku yaitu Kyuhyun."kata ku dalam hati 

**TAMAT**


End file.
